You taught me how to feel
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: SaixOC OC : Yumiko Lemon Sai always drew her... her only. She captivated him... what was this feeling...? Review Please!


Yukii: Ok I decided to do a SaixOc Lemon. It just popped into my head!

Kakashi : You should do another one of me!

Yukii: You've had your fun in "Friends?"... AND in "Misuse of Techniques" ok! Perhaps just a romance one not Lemon.

Kakashi: -pouts-

Yukii: Kakashi stop being immature.

Kakashi :-pouts- Yukii-chan doesn't own Naruto. Only her Oc Character + plot.

* * *

You taught me how to feel

When he had a break and she was sparring with Kakashi, he would draw her. He took a mental photo of her most graceful jumps and moves when sparring. Her long beautiful auburn hair and ice blue eyes captivated him. Sai was sitting under the sakura tree, leaning on it and decided to take out his art book. It was filled with pages and pages of her.

_Yumiko. _

He had never drawn someone so beautiful. He felt weird whenever he was near her and he always gave a genuine smile when she was laughing and smiling with everyone. He smiled when she chased after Naruto for knocking her into the river and smiled when she was there.

My heart rate goes up when I am near her. What's wrong?

He loved every aspect of her. Her kindness, her smile, her sometimes ditzy behaviour. But she was also serious when it came to her team, missions, Konoha and especially her friends.

"Sai-san!"

Sai saw Yumiko running towards him, beaming her usual bright smile. He was so mesmerized by her smile he forgot to hide his art book.

"Hm? What's that Sai-san?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and walked closer to him. His chest was throbbing at a high rate and she bent down in front of him. She leant in closer near his face and his face was turning red. Within a second Yumiko was standing in front of him with his art book. He let his guard down and she managed to get his art book so easily. Or maybe subconsciously he wanted her to see. He looked up at her and saw that her cheeks were tinted pink as she flicked through the pages.

"Sai-san… they are all so beautifully drawn…why did you just draw me?"

"Um… you were so interesting to draw…"

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, both urging each other to break the silence when finally Sai spoke.

"Um… Yumiko-san… can I draw you a portrait?"

"Really?!"

They had decided to do so the next day since it was their day off. Sai went home and opened his drawer. Ok Sai isn't that innocent. He opened his drawer and took out another art book of Yumiko… except this was his own fantasy one. It was filled with coloured pictures of a either naked or barely clothed Yumiko making very seductive expressions. He was glad that he brought out his normal one out because if Yumiko had seen this she probably would've killed him. He thought back when he asked Kakashi about his feelings. Kakashi is such a bad influence.

It was the next day and Sai had prepared his easel and canvas. He had set out his palette and different textured and sized brushes. He was anxious on Yumiko's arrival. Finally there was a knock on the door and Sai dashed to open it to see the always-beautiful Yumiko. She wore white shirt with a black corset and a white frilly skirt. Her curves were accentuated by the corset, especially her chest.

"Shall we begin?"

"Erm… Sai-san, what kind of pose would you like?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

She sat on the red sofa beside the armrest and neatly placed her legs to her side with her elbow on the armrest and her head resting on her hand. He quickly got to work, using his pencil to draw the basic curves of her body. It had been an hour and Sai secretly smiled to himself when he saw that Yumiko had fallen asleep. He decided to take a break and quietly walked over to Yumiko. He tapped her lightly to wake her up and when she did, all she could do was apologise and flush.

Yumiko stretched her tense muscles and looked around the room. It was pretty plain. There were little ornaments and a simple dining table with two chairs behind the sofa. It was a living room/kitchen/dining room. There was a small hallway that led to three doors. She was curious at what were behind those doors. This was the first time she has been to Sai's house. On the way to his house she had been so excited because she felt special. Sai had only drawn her in his art book.

_"Um… you were so interesting to draw…"_

The thought of him saying it made her mentally squeal. She had a crush on him ever since she joined Team Kakashi. Although he was emotionless and sometimes spout out the wrong things, he made her feel different compared to other guys. She doesn't know why she liked a guy who can't feel or show true emotions except expressions that were taught through books. But she did.

"Yumiko-san, you can look around if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. While you do that I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks."

Yumikoo walked down the hallway and opened the first door on her left, which led to room. His room was plain too. He had a bed with black and white coverings that was parked in the corner of the room with a desk at the end of it. On his desk there was a picture of their team together, scrolls and a stack of books. The top one was a black covered book with Yumiko's name painted in silver. She opened it and this was the least expected thing she would ever see.

_My god… he didn't really draw these did he?! He fantasized… about me?!_

"Yumik-"

Sai had stopped when he saw the familiar dirty black book in her hands.

_Oh my god… she didn't see them did she?! She's going to kill me! What is this feeling… what do they call it… fear?_

Yumiko's head turned to Sai and her ice blue eyes bore into raven eyes. His face started to flush as he stared at her lips.

_What is this urge to make contact with her lips?! Kakashi had said kiss her._

Sai dashed at her and crashed into her lips. Her eyes widened as this very imaginative talented artist was kissing her. She had dropped the book, opening to a random page of her drawn naked self. His tongue was at her lips and she gave permission for him to enter hers. Their tongues intertwining and hands roamed over each other's bodies. Yumiko began to step back to breath but tripped over the end of the bed instead, resulting the two crashing onto the bed. Sai was on top of her, his arms holding his weight off her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled to kiss him again. Their passionate kiss seemed like forever and Sai had began removing her clothes. He undid the corset and threw it to the side whilst Yumiko took off his shirt revealing his lean but toned muscular pale body. They broke apart and she ran her hands down his torso and gripped at the hem of the trousers.

"No no Yumiko… You're still clothed."

Yumiko pouted as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He was teasing her and she was a bit annoyed.

"Since when did you tease?"

He finally tossed her shirt aside and wrapped his arms around her back to undo the clasp. Although he was teasing, he himself got impatient and just tossed the bra on the floor and dived in for the nipple. Her back arched at his sudden move as he bit onto it. She moaned as he caressed the other, his cool skin sending sensations down her spine. He kissed his way back up to her mouth as he ran his hand up her inner thigh and felt her panties getting wet. She tried to clamp her legs together to hide her embarrassment but Sai pried them open with his legs in between hers. She moaned as he rubbed his fingers against her pink panties and she ran her hands down his torso and felt his hardened member struggling to break free, against her leg. She removed his trousers and his black boxers, revealing his erect member. Sai ran his cool fingers up her thigh and removed both her skirt and panties and threw them behind him. His eyes roamed over her body and she tried desperately to hide her exposed self but Sai would not allow.

"Better than what I had fantasized… now I can draw the real naked you."

"Sai!"

She had gone red and looked away from his stares. But Sai leaned in and had placed his hand on her chin, turning her back to face him.

"You have taught me so many things…most of all…is how to feel…"

This made her tearfully happy and she smiled at him for such a beautiful statement.

His hands were placed on either side of her and he leaned closer to kiss her. She felt the head at her entrance and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands on his back. Yumiko gave the nod for him to enter and he slowly dived into her hot core. She arched her back against him, her breasts pressing against his chest. The pain was agony and she raked his back with her nails, leaving red lines. She had squeezed her eyes shut until Sai said,

"These words may not mean much to me… I don't quite fully understand them yet… but from this feeling I have… I think I love you."

This made her open her eyes in shock that he had said those words. Happy tears ran down her face she kissed him gently on his neck. Sai waited a while for her to accommodate him and felt the walls tight around his member. The sensation was phenomenal and felt so good. Yumiko looked at Sai with her teary blue eyes and gave him the Ok to proceed. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. In and out. The gasps and moans only encouraged him. He started to pick up the pace and Yumiko had never felt so good before. Every thrust was met with a moan and a groan.

"So tight…"

"Sai!"

He turned her over on her elbows and knees and fucked her from behind. His torso on her back, his hands on her breasts, fondling them as he thrusted from behind. She gripped the sheets hard as he continued to speedily move in and out of her. Her moans and "ahs" were so loud and she cried out his name continuously. He moved back upright and placed his hands on her hips to go deeper, moving her hips into rhythm to his. There was the sound of juice and flesh smacking against each other. He turned her again so she was back into the original position on her back. Her legs wrapped around his waists so he can gain more access into her. Her hands were grabbing on to the headboard as he banged violently into her over and over again. There was a feeling building in her stomach and she knew she was reaching her climax.

"Sa-Sai! I'm going to c-c-come!"

With one last thrust, they both came together, their juices released and filled inside of her. The pleasure was overwhelming. He collapsed on top of her but keeping most of his weight off her. He slowly pulled out of her, giving her the last shiver of her orgasm and the juices poured out of her and onto his bed.

"Maybe I should ask you to come over to draw you more often… maybe next time I'll draw you naked."

After Sai's comment and smirk, the two laid in bed together, Yumiko snuggling close to Sai, sleeping with inside hands intertwining each other.

After that, Sai had opened up much more and had invited Yumiko, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi along to his house. There had been more things in his living room. The most eye catching of all was Yumiko's portrait. It was her sleeping on her arm when she fell asleep while he drew. Her features so graceful and beautiful.

"Sai-san that's amazing!"

"Yeah yeah whatever… all because he can draw…" Naruto growled in jealousy.

"Now now Naruto, Sai-kun was blessed with this talent. Think you should give him more credit than that." Kakashi smiled.

Yumiko blushed as every one looked at her portrait.

"Ah so Sai made good use of my advice…wonder if he did anything from icha that I told him about"

Kakashi mumbled away to himself with a very cautious Yumiko staring at him.

Sai went into his room and got something that he hid behind him.

"But the highlight of that day were…these!"

He proudly presented to his teammates a pair of framed pink panties. Kakashi obviously knew what it meant. Naruto only got it when Sai said,

"That portrait was drawn on the day Yumiko and I had s-"

"SAI!"

Yumiko was in horror and had wondered where her pants went afterwards.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU HENTAI! You're bad influence!!!"

There are more things that Sai must learn about human relationships and privacy. Perhaps he will learn after a chasing by Yumiko. Not to mention Kakashi being chased after by her with shurikens flying at his head.

* * *

Yukii: Well at least you got A PART in it. 

Kakashi: -still pouting-

Yukii: But you were the really perverted sensei... as usual... but we all love your pervy side!

Kakashi: Of course. I am a sex god.

Yukii: Don't get too big headed now... -sigh- ignore him... review!


End file.
